


Legacy of Music - Sammy Lawrence x Henry Legacy Stein

by abandoned_inky_rabbitt001



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Joey Drew, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandoned_inky_rabbitt001/pseuds/abandoned_inky_rabbitt001
Summary: Sammy Lawrence and Henry Legacy Stein's story.İ don't know if this would be counted as a cute story, all i know is things will get really dark with time.Henry's middle name is Legacy, i switch between two names in these fanfics.
Relationships: Sammy Lawrence & Henry Stein, Sammy Lawrence/Henry Stein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Legacy of Music - Sammy Lawrence x Henry Legacy Stein

When Henry took over the Studio, he gained so many things.  
He gained his old co workers back.  
He gained his characters back.  
He gained his old memories back.  
He gained everyone back. Well, he lost Joey Drew when he died in the ink but it was nothing but a small price to pay for these gifts.  
Soon, this was going to be his empire.  
One of these gifts was Sammy, hard to belive but it was true.  
Just reunited with Thomas and Wally, Henry was working in his office. Everything with Joey's name except the Studio's name was changed with his name. "Henry Legacy Stein".  
Joey Drew's office was now Legacy's office.  
While Henry was reading documents about Studio's financal situtation, the door knocked.  
"Come in!" Legacy said with a happy tune.  
At the door, Sammy Lawrence appeared with a smirk on his face. Blonde hair, fading into a light brown and and kept in a tight ponytail. Liliac eyes stared into Legacy's unmatching ice blue and golden ones. Legacy fixed his chocolate brown hair with a single hand motion and smiled back at Sammy.  
"Sammy, great to see you here! What brings you to my office?"  
Sammy's smirk didn't left his face.  
"Well, can't İ come and visit my talented artist boyfriend in a beautiful day like this?"  
A awkward silence from Legacy for a few seconds.  
“Did you just call me your boyfriend?”  
Legacy was surprised. He originally planned to manipulate him to turn him into a slave, like what Joey tried to do but couldn't succseed.  
But know, he didn't know what do do.  
He wanted an empire, not a lover.  
Right?  
Sammy closed the door, fixing his bowtie and hair.  
"İ don't know... İ think i did?"  
He smirked, almost purring in the next words. Then he moved closer to Henry's desk and walked behind it.  
"Sammy?"  
Sammy placed both of his hands on Legacy's sides, trapping him.  
Crap. Crap. Crap. What should he do? He had an eye on Sammy for a long time. Sammy surely noticed it. This was why this moment was happening.  
Was he complaining?  
Not at all.  
Was he tense?  
Yes.  
Sammy stared in Henry's unmatching, ice blue and golden eyes, that was filled with nervousness.  
"Oh yeah? İ noticed the way you looked at me. You think you could hide yourself forever?"  
Henry rised his hand to hide his blush.  
"Hey now, don't hide. İ think you're pretty adorable."  
"Sammy, what are you doing?"  
"What am İ doing? Something i wanted to do for a long time."  
Henry didn't flinch, instead, he closed his eyed ehen Sammy softly kissed him. Sammy moved his hand to Henry's hair, playing with it while moving away from Henry.  
"Legacy, İ love-"  
He got interrupted by Henry, pulling him in for another kiss from his collar. Sammy was surprised, but then he closed his eyes, and placed his hands on his partner's waist, pulling him closer.  
When they broke the kiss, Sammy moved to his partner's neck. Leaving light marks and bites on him.  
Henry unbuttoned his vest and shirt, revealing his shoulder. Sammy then moved to his shoulder as his kissed and bited started getting harder.  
Legacy moaned as a few of Sammy's bites started bleeding Legacy's skin.  
Henry lightly flinched as the lustful blonde in front of him put his hands on his belt.  
Nervous couldn't even start to describe how he was feeling. Sammy on the other hand, was very calm and collected.  
Smirky even.  
Henry let out a few short and low moans, Sammy's gloved hand rubbing aganist the fabric, it felt even better then he tought. Legacy gasped between the moans. Grabbing his partners shoulders as tight as he can while melting with pleasure.  
He then placed his hand on Sammy's chest, feeling his heart racing.  
Sammy smirked, clearly enjoying his new boss melting in his hands.  
Henry felt the weakness and the pleasure and he fell on his knees to catch his breath.  
Sammy smiled as the adorable moan filled his ears, also kneeling down with his partner.  
Legacy felt tired and fell into Sammy's arms, Sammy smiled at his partner and caressed his cheek.  
"İ love you, Legacy... İ love you so much."


End file.
